kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Katanova
Maria Katanova is a Katien sorcereress and hydromancer member of the royal Katanova family fathered by Andrew Katanova and mothered by Ceyna Katanova. Maria was the ruler of the Luniens during the her father's reign and until she was killed during the dawn of the Chaos War trying to save Lunastar from a Chaos Horde Siege. Biography Birth Maria Katanova was born the Katanova Family through Andrew and Ceyna Katanova in Kata's Palace on the 19th December during the Winter Festival in 142PD. She was 4 years younger then her brother Orule Katanova. At just the young age of 4, she showed great potential in the use of Magic as she would often use it without knowing whilst playing with her brother. On 147PD her brother and sister Tirith and Lara Katanova where born and her Mother died during their birth. Because of this, she felt angry over her younger brother Tirith, yet pity her sister. To improve Maria's Magical abilites before she became of age, Andrew Choice Madrake Transfer as her Tutor, which later on in life he would have come to regret. Mardrake instructed Maria on the flow of magic and on the god blood which carries magic in all mortals. Maria came to sought upon Mardrake as her teacher. Coming of Age Maria was a rather rebellious adolescene during her stay with her father when she got older. At 16 She often snuck out during the night and wandered the streets of Kat Prime with her friends. One time she got as far as Lunastar just by traveling with the Caravans until the Kingdom's Guards found her. During that time she came upon the Cresent Moon Festival; the Mage's Festival to celebrate the new year's first crescent moon. She fell in love with the festival, through all its colours and magic. When she returned to Kat Prime with the Guards, she did not venture out again, and she contiuened her tutoring with Mardrake. When Maria became 18, Andrew admitted her into the Academy of Magic at Lunastar. She quickly grew in magic in her time studying their, that with help from her father, it took her just 5 years and she became Archmage of the Academy which also rules over the City of Lunastar aswell. Maria knew that her father had banished the previous Archmage; Uwen Lichen for defying him. When Maria tryed to find Uwen after his banishment, she could not track him down. Maria then remained as Archmage and ruled over Lunastar Prospertiously. Age of Skulls Revenge of Xecien Aged 42, Maria witnessed the Return of her brother Tirith and suffered for it. Her city suffered the worse as large volcantic ordaments shattered through Lunastars, smashing it to pieces. To save her people and her son as they exacuated, Maria produced a singlerly magic shield, covering the entire city. She held it with all the strength she could mustered. Andrakeas pleaded to assist but he was requested her mothers last words to save her people. Andrakeas lead as many citizens out of lunastar and into the Jewel desert as they could. looking back on the City, Andrakeas watched as the his mothered's shield fell, and her city crumbled into dust from the bombardments. Entombing Maria Inside. Personaility Equipment References Category:Katanova Family Category:Archmages of the Academy Category:Sorcerers Category:Katiens Category:Characters Category:Katanovian Characters